


12:51 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You bought a tarantula instead of a chinchilla for me?'' Supergirl asked.
Kudos: 1





	12:51 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You bought a tarantula instead of a chinchilla for me?'' Supergirl asked as she scowled at the confused preacher and a large spider on his palms.

THE END


End file.
